AoSTH Sonic
Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic (abbreviated to AoSTH Sonic) is the 13th character introduced in Lawl ARL, and the first out of the four original planned Sonic characters, the others being Dr. Eggman, Silver and Classic Sonic. AoSTH Sonic is the fastest character in Super Smash Bros ARL by far, even beating one of the previous speed contenders. He uses his speed along with his somewhat-cunning plans and thoughts to keep Mobius safe from Dr. Robotnik and his goons. Moveset Neutral B: Chilli Pipe Sonic holds the end of a pipe which spurts out a diagonal stream of hot chilli sauce. Coming into contact with the stream causes burn/fire damage. However, Sonic can't utilize this move on the ground very well as it doesn't get too far, so it is recommended to be high above ground to use this move at its best. It can also be used while jumping for aerial attacks. Move origin This comes from the episode Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior, where Sonic uses a pipe that launches chilli sauce to fend off a crocodile/alligator chasing their truck convoy. Side B: Triple Spin Sonic curls up and performs a dash, turning into a buzzsaw. Like with Pikachu's Quick Attack - and to live up to its move name - Sonic can use three dashes at once. Landing a hit will score 10% damage, and the buzzsaw move can pierce through multiple opponents. Move origin This move comes from various episodes throughout Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, including in the title sequence. Up B: Blue Tornado Sonic curls up again - this time into a tornado that grows in size before stopping, and eventually fading out. During this, Sonic will launch upwards. Opponents who stand too close to Sonic while performing this will be sucked in and blown around without control, while taking constant damage. Move origin This comes from the episode'' Slowwwww Going'', where Sonic uses his speed to create a tornado to launch Scratch and Grounder, Robotnik's main henchmen. Down B: Parasol Protection Sonic pulls out an orange parsol and holds it in front of his face, pointing up. This works in identical fashion to Inspector Gadget's Gadget Brella, but while Gadget's umbrella stops objects horizontally, Sonic's is more focused diagonally and vertically. Additionally, Sonic can use this move in the air to pull out a red parasol to float down to safety - again, like Gadget. But Gadget can only use his Umbrella for floating for two seconds, whereas Sonic can float down endlessly (unless deactivated at will or attacked). Move origin Sonic uses the former parasol to block Boom-Boom's tears in the episode Big Daddy, whereas he uses the latter in the episode Over the Hill Hero. Final Smash: Roadrage-on Sonic jumps up and leaves the field of play. The match then cuts to a shot of Updike the rabbit sitting in a truck cab, where Sonic tells him over the radio to press the red button. Updike does so and the truck he is sitting in transforms into a dragon, which he bails out of. The dragon is then seen flying off behind a castle, before it suddenly drops down onto the field of play. This is where the Final Smash actually begins. Sonic's moveset and attacks take a (almost literal) back seat to the truck dragon. Using any button to attack will have the dragon let out a burst of damaging flames with medium-high knockback. Ground movement is non-existant, but using a jump or the Up B will make the dragon leave the ground and fly endlessly unless steered to the ground. Additionally, using Down B while airborne will turn the dragon back into a truck, which then bodyslams into the ground before turning back into the dragon. This goes on for 25 seconds, but can end prematurely if the player accidentally KOs the dragon. This, however, won't affect Sonic's stocks. After the final smash ends, regardless of which route was taken to end it, Sonic falls back to his starting position before the Final Smash was utilized. Move origin Likewise with the Chilli Stream, this also appears in Mad Mike Da Bear Warrior, and is used to counter Sir Humoungous, a knight which Scratch and Grounder conjure up to fend off Da Bears, who are manning the food convoy that Sonic, Tails and Updike are part of. Tails made the modification to turn the truck into a dragon and vice versa, as explained by Sonic when it arrives on the scene. Taunts Up: Turns and asks the player "Is he serious?" while pointing with his thumb. Side: Says "I hate sitting around with nothing going on!" while squatting. Down: Muses, "For that he had to train?" Victory Options and Lose Pose Option 1: "See ya, lame-os!" *Dashes off* Option 2: "Guys like you outta know when to quit!" Option 3: *Laughs while standing on the right side of the screen* Loss: *Sits, holding his head with his hands* Trivia *AoSTH Sonic is one of two characters in Lawl ARL with a Super Smash Bros U/3DS-esque poster, the other being Willy Wonka. *At the end, Tails mentions that he has been waiting a whole month for the moveset, which is a valid point, considering that Inspector Gadget's moveset was uploaded about a month ago. **Sonic also says it doesn't get done fast enough, another nod to the usual update schedual. *Sonic breaks the Fourth Wall in this moveset. A lot. Possibly more so than the other characters notorious for breaking the Fourth Wall in SSB-ARL, mainly the TF2 characters. *The messages in between Sonic's Taunts and Victory Options (and in between Victory and Loss) are parodies of the PSAs that occur after the episodes in shows like Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. The same applies to Inspector Gadget. *Sonic appears to be very dissatisfied with Super Smash Bros ARL's opponent quality. Two of his three Taunts seem to refer to his opponents in a negative light, and one of his victory options has him saying that they should have quit a long time ago. *Ironically, Dr Eggman - the main antagonist in the Sonic series - is revealed to be next, followed by a four way battle between Toon Ganon, Silver, Hotel Mario and King Koopa. **You can still vote between the four on the home page of this wiki. *King Koopa appears for the first time in this moveset. *Characters speculated in the series are shown more in this moveset during Sonic's KO SFX: **Dallas (Payday series) **Toon K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country - the TV show, mind) **Classic Sonic (Sonic Generations) **Toon DK (See Toon K. Rool) *This means that all four characters shown above are now confirmed to appear later in the series. **All four characters have also appeared at least once before in other movesets, and have been hidden or obstructed from view at least once. *The mystery character is still unknown, and her legs are shown again in Sonic's taunts. Category:Playable Character Category:Möbius Category:Youtube Poop Category:Starter Character Category:Male Category:ARL3 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aosth Category:Teenagers Category:UnHuman Category:Sega Category:DIC Category:90's Category:Anti-Hero Category:Sonic universe Category:Hit n' Run Category:Defensive